El otro lado del Misterio
by Yukimura Alissa
Summary: *En la academia algo misterioso se escuchó en una noche. Algo estruendoso que asusto a varios estudiantes de la prestigiosa Academia Cross, un sonido solo que puede ser percibido por algunos, los vampiros. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Podrá ser alguna clase de Vampiro Nivel E que se encuentra en el lugar asechando? O tal vez.. ¿Sea el regreso de alguien más?. YuukixZero, y otras parejas.*


**Alissa: ****Hola Chicos! **Este es mi primer Fict :') de Vampire Knight Espero que les guste. Voy a tratar de actualizar rápido! Este fict es inspirado en la primera temporada de este genial anime :'33. 

**Yuuki: Waa, por fin escribiste ^^**

**Zero: Que flojo... e.e Esperemos que seas capaz de actualizar rápido **

**Yuuki: e.e Como siempre tu nunca cambias xs**

**Alissa: Chicos, chicos calma, claro que actualizaré cuando pueda *^***

**Zero: Pff... Ese "cuando pueda" no me convence... **

**Alissa: Muy bien, solo me hace falta decir que no m****e pertenece Vampire Knight ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Yuuki: MUY BIEN ALISSA CHAN EMPECEMOS! *sonrie***

***-*-*-* Resumen *-*-**-***

Resumen: En la academia algo misterioso se escuchó en una noche. Algo estruendoso que asusto a varios estudiantes de la prestigiosa Academia Cross, un sonido solo que puede ser percibido por algunos, los vampiros. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Podrá ser alguna clase de Vampiro Nivel E que se encuentra en el lugar asechando? O tal vez.. ¿Sea el regreso de alguien más?. YuukixZero, ShikixRima, RukaxAkatsuki, y demás parejas.

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* El otro lado del Misterio...*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

**____****No me pertenece VK ni ninguno de sus personajes**

Capítulo 1: Prologo.

Era una noche pacífica en la prestigiosa Academia Cross, siempre todo tan rutinario… Como siempre era de costumbre, Yuuki la hijastra del director de la Academia, estaba acompañada de Zero, un chico de 17 años algo frío que había logrado una especie de amistad con Yuuki, o eso creía. Tal vez... Esos sentimientos puedan crecer a algo más.

Ellos habían sido escogidos como los prefectos para vigilar a la misteriosa Clase Nocturna, una clase que según todos era la más genial pues, tenía a los estudiantes más prestigiosos, inteligentes, atractivos... Era un sueño de toda chica que pertenecía a tal academia ser parte de esta prestigiosa clase de muchachos, imagina ser una de las pocas de la Clase Diurna escogida para pertenecer a el otro lado.. La Clase Nocturna, tu sola con tal vez, con un grupo de los que podría ser el grupo de chicos más guapos de todo Japón, los más inteligentes, los mas amables y de clase social alta, con los que su fino aroma perduraba en el aire y tu ser la única afortunada que pertenece a ese tipo de prestigio, todo un sueño, tal vez ... Pero, estas segura de querer pertenecer a dicha clase? Aún crees que ahí no ocurre nada más? Solo los prefectos sabían el secreto más oscuro de sus estudiantes, eran Vampiros.

Yuuki Cross, una chica de 17 años, era la hijastra encontrada por el Ex Cazador de Vampiros Kaien Cross, un pacifista que anhelaba la paz entre los Vampiros, las creaturas que habitaban secretamente en la dichosa Clase Nocturna y los humanos ordinarios que estudiaban de día en la Clase Diurna.

El tenía el sueño de que tales dos clases duraran en paz por un largo tiempo, claro, las de la Clase Diurna no sabían nada de eso excepto por: Su hija la estudiante de 16 años Yuuki Cross y su otro hijastro que protegió por cuatro años cuando un terrible suceso ocurrió un día en la familia de Kiryuu Zero, hijo de una familia que era Cazadora de Vampiros, hace cuatro años ocurrió un terrible destino para su familia siendo asesinada por... Vampiros, dichas creaturas que para sus ojos eran la peor escoria existente en el mundo. Ellos dos, los prefectos que habían vivido juntos venían de dos mundos distintos pero con una misma unión, los Vampiros. Yuuki, había sido atacada también por un Vampiro cuando ella tan solo tenía 7 años, pero fue salvada por su salvador Kaname Kuran, un purasangre de un largo linaje de los vampiros... Dicho vampiro, la protegió pero algo que no sabe Yuuki es que ella también pertenece a ese linaje. Ambos Yuuki y Zero estaban obligados a ser los prefectos de la Academia para vigilar que ningún Vampiro atacase a algún estudiante de la Clase Diurna, ambos sabían el misterioso secreto de la prestigiosa clase de la noche, Yuuki por su parte era una de los que los adulaba por verse tan perfectos siempre. ¿Quién la culpa?.Siempre se ven tan perfectos que sería extraño no querer ser uno de ellos excepto si eres Zero.

Aunque en esta historia hay algo irónico, _se convertirá en lo que el odia..._**_ Un Vampiro. _**

**_¿Algo más irónico que eso?... Claro que NO, IMPOSIBLE._**

_Algo tan irónico que ¿podría ser testigo del karma, tal vez? Tal vez toqué contar para atrás y saber que sucedió y el "por qué"__ de su odio..._

Zero, era la minoría entre los de la clase diurna que no quería pertenecer a dicho grupo, tal vez todos se preguntan ¿Pero que raro es ese chico?, ¿Algo tiene de mal? Pero nadie sabe la razón por la que los desprecia tanto.

Nadie sabía por que tenía un duro resentimiento hacía esa maldita Clase de seres sobrenaturales que habitaban en el mismo lugar que el y que uno de ellos atacará a toda su familia matando a cada uno de su familia delante de sus propios ojos, tal vez, nadie podría culparlo. Nadie sabía de esta historia, solo Yuuki, su tal vez amiga o tal vez... _algo más?_

Tal vez tenía razón de que pudiera odiar tanto a los vampiros, nadie lo puede culpar. ¿Quién no odiaría a la criatura que destruyo a toda su familia?

Pero aún hay algo más y es, El tampoco sabe algo, algo que haría que se odiará a el mismo.

El está a punto de convertirse en uno de ellos... Y lo peor, es que se convertirá en uno de los de la peor clase los Nivel E. Humanos forzados a convertirse en vampiros al ser mordidos por un vampiro sangre pura que sufren un destino cruel, al tener que atacar a todos por su sangre perdiendo su cordura...

Yuuki, siempre tratando de protegerlo pero... Hasta que punto lo _logrará.__Y la pregunta es__ ¿Logrará que el pueda tener esa cordura?_

_Tal vez si... Tal vez no._

_"Se supone que los vampiros nivel E, lentamente tienen una transformación de Humano a Vampiro"... Es decir, desde que los vampiros atacarón a su familia el dejo de ser un humano, aunque esto aún no lo sabía._

Hasta que cumplió los 17 años de edad... Empezó a darse cuenta de que Su lado Vampiresco estaba despertándose lentamente, algo muy irónico y muy cruel.

A esto hay que agregarle algo más...

_Yuuki no es un humano tampoco. Desde que nació no lo es... Siempre ha sido un vampiro de un alto linaje un Sangre pura ._

_Para esto tal vez toqué contar un poco más atrás... **7 años atrás.**_

Pero primero hay que definir, ¿Qué es un Sangre Pura?

_"...Dichos vampiros son los que lideran a los otros, los que tienen más rango y poder en toda la sociedad de Vampiros..." pero... Ella tampoco lo sabía. NADIE LO SABÍA. Excepto su hermano Kaname Kuran, a la que ella lo vio como su salvador secretamente es su hermano mayor._

Solo el fue testigo de todo, pero ella no lo sabía, no podía recordar nada de su pasado, pero ¿Por qué?. Bueno su familia fue atacado por otro sangre pura, su tío Rido el cuál celoso de su hermano, el padre de Yuuki y Kaname "Haruka Kuran" lo asesino junto a su madre "Juri Kuran" dejando a Kaname a cargo de su hermanita Yuuki, pero aún así la pregunta es: _¿por qué Yuuki no puede recordar que es un vampiro?... Sencillamente por que su madre le borro la memoria para que no recuerde su pasado y viva como humana en un mundo de humanos y no recuerde nada, eso habría funcionado... Pero cuando ella tuvo 16 años todo esto se fue desvaneciendo y descubrió la verdad ella es un vampiro y no uno cualquiera, UN SANGRE PURA._

Esto también tiene un tinte irónico, una de las tantas chicas que admiraba tanto a sus prestigiosos compañeros de la Clase Nocturna, es una de ellos.

Pero qué pasará con Zero? Yuuki se juro para ella misma que lo protegería ante todo, aún mantiene esa promesa.

Ya ha pasado todo un año desde que todo eso paso y ahora Yuuki Cross, es decir Yuuki Kuran pertenece a la Clase Nocturna al convertirse en vampiro, lo que naturalmente ya era, su obligación era abandonar la Clase Diurna, y tal vez comenzar una nueva vida. Seguiría siendo prefecta, tal vez... pero ZERO!... ¿QUÉ PASARÍA CON EL?

Después de un año donde todos los secretos habían sido descubiertos, ¿qué pasaría con ellos dos?

Después de un año cada uno escogió caminos separados pero... Un misterioso ruido se escucho en los pasillos de la Clase Nocturna se encargará de unir a cada uno de ellos.

Y solo el destino será testigo de ambas historias la de Yuuki y la de Zero que se unen por el mismo hilo y tal vez dejar que sus historias tengan un final feliz.

* * *

**Alissa: Bueno este es el prologo de mi primera historia, espero que les haya gustado y por favor, espero reviews :D son muy valiosas sus opiniones :33**

**Abby: Ne ne... Tu historia esta súper cool Alissa-chan! :33**

**Yuuki: Claro que les gusto tu historia Alis-chan :33 Nee, reviews por favor!**

**Zero: Si, reviews! Así tal vez se anime a actualizar rápido.**

**Yuuki: Cállate, tsk,.. que molesto **

**Alissa: MUY BIEN. Prometo actualizar rápido pero por favor si tienen opiniones, sugerencias, Y SI LES GUSTO... REWVIEWS!**

**Hasta la próxima! Matta Ashita nee! ... Byee..**


End file.
